Sunflowers or Roses?
by lallla
Summary: Sakura, the ultimate tomboy, secretly loves Syaoran Li, who in return, loves Sakura's girly twin sister Hana. Will wearing dresses, putting on make up and excessive giggling make him realize that Sakura's the right twin for him?


Prologue  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I'm Sakura Kinomoto, yup I'm an ordinary girl but I have one thing that makes me special. I have a twin! Her name's Hana. Funny isn't it? My name's cherry blossom but her name just means flower. It's like this, our mom never thought we were twins and gave only one name. Sakura Hana Kinomoto (Cherry Blossom Flower Kinomoto). When we were born they gave me Sakura since I was born first and gave Hana to my other sister.  
  
I belong to a family of four. I have an older brother named Touya, A father and me and my sister. My mom past away when I was 3. Even if I don't remember her that much but Hana and I still miss her so much!  
  
Anyway, we look exactly alike. It's like we share each other's bodies, our auburn brown hair, small bodies but only our eyes look different. My eyes are brighter than hers, that's what distinguishes which is which. But even though we look like each other it doesn't mean we like the same things. I like playing soccer and she likes makeovers but we're both part of the cheerleading squad. (I'm team captain! Hana's co-captain!) Don't get me wrong about the cheerleading squad. We aren't posh; in fact our squad is known to be the sportiest one. I'm sportier than her but we both like the mall. Yup we shop together. She shops at mango, Victoria's secret (O_O), Liz Claiborne, Abercrombie and Fitch. While I shop in, And one, Nike, Addidas, Toby's and of course, Surplus. Yup we're two different people. But I am not a lesbian! I do have crushes you know.  
  
Crushes? Of course! My crush's name is Syaoran Li. He is simply handsome. He's the number one soccer player on the team, well after me. He has these amber eyes that make me melt. Sigh.. Anyway back to my sister and me.  
  
Since my sister is girlier than me, she's the number one heartthrob in school. Me? Well I fall under the category: A guy's best friend.  
  
"Sakura, can you please set me up with your sister?"  
  
That line is so familiar to me. Even though I have a lot of guy friends I do have one special girl best friend, her names Tomoyo. She's my best friend like Hana. I tell her everything. You know those times Hana and me fight, she's the one I talk to. She's kinda like my twin sister too. Except we don't look alike.  
  
Being a junior in Kainako High isn't normal when you have a twin. Believe me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"5.4.3.2.1." Touya counted while eating breakfast on the hard dark wood table.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!" Two voices screamed on the second floor.  
  
"Right on schedule." Fujitaka said smiling.  
  
Then two girls came rushing down from upstairs. They were both dressed but messy.  
  
"Good morning, Kaijuu 1 and Kaijuu 2." Touya greeted slyly while eating his toast. The two girls angrily stomped on Touya's foot.  
  
"OW! I just bit my tongue!" He said angrily. The two girls laughed a bit and rushed out.  
  
"Itte Kimasu!" They shouted in unison before blading off to school. Both girls had different means of transportation. They used to roller blade together but now Sakura did it alone while Hana was brought to school by guys.  
  
5 minutes before the bell, they arrived in school. While Hana was greeted with guys surrounding her while Sakura was greeted by her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! How was your date with Eriol?" She asked while fixing her blouse.  
  
"It was ok but I'm his girlfriend! I think he's hiding something from me!" She exclaimed. Sakura giggled a bit and saw Syaoran.  
  
"Stop staring, he'll notice." Tomoyo said giggling. Sakura blushed and turned her head back to Tomoyo.  
  
"It's not like he'll notice! He's too busy checking my sister out." She complained as she frowned.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. You know Hana doesn't like Syaoran so don't fuss." She said hoping to get a smile from Sakura. Sakura smiled and started walking.  
  
"We'll be late for class if we don't hurry up." She said smiling. Tomoyo smiled as well.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo! Wait up!" Hana called. She had a hard time running since she was wearing high heels. Her tight miniskirt made it hard for her to stretch her legs and her tube top made her look like an idiot running. Tomoyo and Sakura stopped holding their food trays, waiting for Hana to catch up.  
  
"Phew! I thought I'd never catch up to you guys." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Aren't you eating with your friends?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope, today's Wednesday remember? Besides I have great news for you!" Hana said happily tossing her long auburn hair aside. Once they sat down Hana looked at her sister.  
  
"Sakura, don't you ever think of styling your hair?" She asked Sakura. Sakura gave her weird look and touched hair, which was in a high ponytail.  
  
"No. It's going to get messy during practice." She replied before biting on her veggie pizza.  
  
"Oh yeah by the way. Do you remember how we wanted to become the prom committee?" Hana asked excitedly.  
  
"So?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yumi Nagasaki and her friends are listed for detention and that makes us..." She cut off the last part of the line.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked eagerly. Hana had a glitter in her eyes.  
  
"PROM COMMITTEE!" Tomoyo said out loud. The two girls started shouting with joy. The whole cafeteria looked at them. They blushed in embarrassment and sat down again.  
  
"What is it with prom committee?" She asked irritated. Hana and Tomoyo eyed her.  
  
"Don't you appreciate prom night?!" They both asked furiously.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, you'll have too. You're going to join the prom committee with us!" Hana happily stated.  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?" Tomoyo begged with the famous 'puppy dog eyes'.  
  
"No"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew dark, and she gave a malicious grin......  
  
"One word, Syaoran"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"You wouldn't dare?!" She yelled in panic. Tomoyo started laughing frantically.  
  
"Fine..." She grumbled.  
  
"Have to go! Still have soccer practice.." Sakura said checking her watch.  
  
"During lunch?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Championships." Sakura said in one word and left.  
  
~Soccer practice~  
  
"Hey Kinomoto!" Eriol said out loud hoping his voice would reach the other side of the field. Sakura waved and pointed to a ball. Eriol laughed and tossed it to Sakura.  
  
"Here you go Sakura!" He said out loud. Once Sakura caught the ball she started bouncing it on her knees.  
  
'She's too good for a girl.' Eriol thought. A whistle blew and everyone gathered the coach.  
  
"Everyone we're faced with a problem. As you know Yuhi Takesue transferred schools and we are in need of a new captain. So today I will take 5 minutes from practice to elect our new captain." He announced.  
  
"Nominations anyone?" He asked. Eriol raised his hand.  
  
"Hirigizawa?"  
  
"I vote Sakura Kinomoto for our team captain." He said smiling at Sakura. Sakura blushed a bit.  
  
Eriol was like a big brother to her. When she had guy problems he was the one she turned to. Once Tomoyo complained about Sakura not spending enough time with her since Sakura was spending too much time with Eriol. It was only then Sakura decided introduced Tomoyo to Eriol and fell deeply in love.  
  
Yoshi's hand went to the air and was called by the coach.  
  
"Sir, I vote Syaoran Li for captain." He voted. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Anymore? No? Get a piece of paper and vote." He instructed.  
  
'I have Yoshi, me, Yamato, Kazuo and Aki. I know Eriol wont vote for me even if he's my best friend. Damn! Sakura leads by one person.' Syaoran thought as he counted who'd vote for him. After voting the coach announced the new captain.  
  
"Ah. Our new captain is Syaoran Li." He said with a smile. Sakura smiled as well she stood up from the chair and started talking to the coach. After talking to the coach she started walking towards the end of the field. Syaoran was jumping up and down with joy. He hugged Eriol and smiled at him.  
  
"I didn't think my best friend would vote for me but.. Thanks man!" He thanked Eriol.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran but I didn't vote for you." He said with a frown. Syaoran got confused. '  
  
I'm sure that the rest of the guys would vote Sakura, so voted for me?' He thought. He scanned the field and Sakura caught his eye. He ran to catch up on her.  
  
"Sakura! WAIT!" He yelled hoping to catch Sakura's attention. Sakura looked back and saw Syaoran running.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you vote for me?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Wow, never thought you'll guess. Well I'm already the cheerleading captain and I'm unfortunately part of the prom committee as well. I'm busy as it is. Besides you're better than me." She said trying to stay cool.  
  
"Oh, thanks but didn't you want the position?" He asked with a smile. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"I have to go." She said without replying and starting to walk again.  
  
"but... oh well... I'll see you later at practice?" He asked. Sakura frowned at his question.  
  
"I won't be coming to practice or the championships." She said frowning. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"What do you mean you're not coming?!" He asked almost mad.  
  
"I quit. I told you I'm busy as it is." She said.  
  
"BUT YOU'RE OUR BEST PLAYER!" He practically yelled at Sakura.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry but I can't." She said. "Can't you at least try? Please?" Syaoran begged with puppy dog eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay. I'll try, but that's it ok?" She said sternly. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You're the coolest! Have to go practice! Bye!" He said running towards the soccer team.  
  
'Why do I have to fall for his charming looks?' she asked herself.  
  
"Uh-oh! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" She said checking her watch.  
  
~*~ so... as you can see this is an old fic... reposted itü I tried posting it at digital fiction some other fiction place whatever but they rejected it. =D Hehehe... I guess ff.net's the best( I was wondering why they didn't have so many fanfictions there but then again... I realized it was because of all those rejections people must get.... Just a piece of advice everyone, no one should restrict you from saying or writing anything and neither do they have a right to reject you have to give. =) stay cool people^__^ I am an antidigital fiction now. Imagine how sour I am now? Heheheheh ^____^ 


End file.
